


Victim

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War with Bruce, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Bruce and Tony talk Bucky. Civil War AU with Bruce. Little ficlet.





	Victim

“Do you blame me?”

Bruce spoke, and Tony stopped rambling, at least. He had been going on for ten minutes now about how he was going to have his revenge against the man who killed his parents. Bruce had sat quietly for a little while, listened and let Tony get it out, but it had to be stopped somewhere. It had to be stopped before the man he loved did something idiotic.

“What?” Tony asked, looking as though he’d been struck. His eyes narrowed, confused. He repeated again, “What?”

“You heard me,” Bruce said, unflinchingly. “Do you blame me, Tony? Because as incredible as the guy’s alleged kill total is, I bet I’ve got him matched -- death for death.” 

Tony stammered over his words, and Bruce took a small, depressing pride at seeing him so flustered. “I don’t… You’re not… You didn’t…” 

“But the thing inside of me did,” he said, holding Tony’s gaze, as painful as that was. “He killed so many people. So many… And I have those deaths on my hands. How many people’s parents did I kill?” 

“Banner, c’mon… I mean, Bruce. Seriously.”

“Is it different because they weren’t your parents?” 

Tony looked a bit dumbstruck, so Bruce had the sense to look away and let him process. “It’s not the same,” Tony finally said, voice low. “It’s not the same. You weren’t in control.” 

“It isn’t the same,” Bruce said, forcing himself to meet Tony’s eyes again. “The thing that isn’t the same is the fact that I chose my demons. Whether or not I knew entirely what was going to happen, I took the chance. I did this to myself. He didn’t.” 

“He didn’t.” 

“He’s a victim, Tony. It’s our job to help this guy. I know it hurts, and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that you have to endure this. It’s not right. But we have to help.”


End file.
